


Ç'a fait des étincelles

by malurette



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Girls Kissing, Ice Cream, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "What if we kissed during the meteor strike and we're both girls?"(Ou, si c'est un premier baiser, pourquoi donc s'arrêter là ? pourquoi pas un second ensuite ?)
Relationships: Shannon Longhannon/her girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Ç'a fait des étincelles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). Log in to view. 



> **Titre :** Ç'a fait des étincelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tales of Arcadia/3Below  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shannon Longhannon et la fille blonde  
>  **Genre :** cute  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Guillermo del Toro, , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée mondiale du femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 405 - yes love found!

Mam'zelle Shannon Longhanon n'a encore jamais embrassé personne. Elle n'en pas eu l'occasion. Elle trouve les filles si jolies, les garçons pas tant que ça, mais ce sont avec eux qu'elle est supposée sortir, non ? sauf qu'elle n'est pas spécialement intéressée. C'est à dire, elle voudrait qu'on l'embrasse et qu'on l'enlace et qu'on la chérisse. Elle n'est juste pas très sûre de comment exactement elle veut que ça arrive et ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour que ça arrive. 

Cette fille à côté d'elle est bien jolie, et juste un peu triste aussi - mais qui ne serait pas triste, à l'idée de devoir mourir soudain et si jeune ?  
Si elles doivent mourir, peut-être que s'embrasser rendra les choses moins pire. Histoire de se sentir bien, ne pas réaliser qu'elles sont en train de mourir, et du coup mourir heureuses ? Leurs lèvres se touchent et des étincelles volent - si c'est le météore qui leur tombe dessus, ça n'est pas une mauvaise façon de mourir.  
Mais en fait elles ne meurent pas, le météore se désintègre, et tout le monde reste en vie. 

Les voilà toujours à la même place, essoufflées, le cœur battant follement. Mais ça n'est plus de peur désormais. Et si elles ont le vertige ça n'est pas juste de soulagement non plus. 

C'était formidable. Shannon ne sait même pas encore son nom, rien d'elle d'autre que son joli visage ; qui elle est vraiment à part que peut-être, elle aime les filles ? elle l'aime bien elle ? et elle est assez brave pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ou bien, elle était simplement désespérée et plus rien ne comptait, mais pourquoi se faire du mal à penser de façon si négative ?

C'est quand même une drôle de façon d'entamer une relation. Elle pourrait dire merci beaucoup, oups, oublions tout ça, ou bien...  
\- C'est moi qui offre la glace suivante ?  
sans ajouter,  
_Oh, je rêve déjà de la lécher directement sur tes lèvres._  
Ça serait un tantinet prématuré.  
\- Et c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
\- Blair.  
\- Shannon.  
\- Ça te dirait qu'on se revoit après ça ?  
\- Pour manger encore une glace ?  
\- Ou n'importe quoi d'autre.  
\- Et ça impliquera s'embrasser encore et ne pas mourir ?  
\- Ça serait chouette.  
\- Même lieu même heure la semaine prochaine, sans météore ?  
\- Ça me semble bien !


End file.
